No More Heartache, No More Regrets
by Xernes
Summary: Eric calls Sookie into Fangtasia to explain what would be his biggest regret if he meets the true death. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **All of this was written from the little hints that were dropped in the promo for episode 3x10 "I Smell a Rat." I used some of the direct lines between Eric and Sookie. I don't like the fact that Sookie had sex with Bill after they came back to Bon Temps, so we're going to pretend that never happened. Things are not hunky-dory with them (Sookie still has a broken heart), and they certainly haven't been telling each other their I love you's.

I might continue this story, I might not. It all depends on the feedback I get and if you guys want more! Please let me know!

Enjoy!~

**No More Heartache, No More Regrets  
**

by **Xernes**

Taking the exit on the right, Sookie turned off the highway and pulled into the mostly deserted parking lot at Fangtasia. The vampire bar wasn't open yet, which explained why it wasn't packed with fangbangers, but it still felt ominous. The last time Sookie was here, she came to ask Eric for help finding Bill. That was when Eric had told her that she made him feel almost human again. Sookie was certain that their conversation would be very different tonight.

Pam was the first vampire she saw. "Good evening, Sookie," she sad nonchalantly as she adjusted her breasts in her filmy vampire costume that she was wearing for the night. Pam's blue eyes took in Sookie's appearance, examining her gray Bon Temps t-shirt and jean shorts, and her pink glossy lips pulled up ever so slightly at the corners. "I see you did not dress up for Eric."

"I wasn't aware I had to," Sookie responded sarcastically as she latched her hands on her hips. "Where is he?"

"Waiting for you in the back," Pam said simply, pointing back toward Eric's office before she tended to the bar. "Be sure to close the door behind you."

Sookie quickly walked back to Eric's office and knocked on the door lightly. At the sound of his muffled "come in," Sookie grasped the handle and swung the door open. Eric was perched behind his desk, looking handsome and lethal all at the same time in his black tank top and dark jean pants. When Sookie felt a deep pull in her lower abdomen at the sight of him, Sookie cursed Eric's dang blood that resided in her body and shut the door quickly behind her.

"I am glad you decided to show up, Sookie," Eric said smoothly, motioning to a chair in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat."

"You didn't give me much of a choice," Sookie huffed before retiring in front of Eric's desk. She sat on the edge of the stainless steel chair delicately and crossed one leg over the other. "What did you want to talk about that simply could not be dealt with over the phone?"

Eric released a small, airy laugh. He shifted in his seat and whispered, "Did you get my message from your cousin?"

Sookie nodded stiffly. "I did."

"Why didn't you listen to it?" Eric asked slowly; his voice sounded deadly and his eyes were piercing, searching for an answer from the human that caused him to have inappropriate and inconvenient thoughts that he didn't quite understand. "You know you can't trust Bill."

Her lips were pressed into a thin line. "You haven't told me why I can't trust him," Sookie argued.

"Didn't Russell show you that file he is keeping on you? Isn't that evidence enough?" In one brilliant moment when Russell Edgington truly trusted Eric Northman, he shared the file, showing Eric just what information Bill had collected on her over the years about her little mental condition.

She stilled at the mere mention of it. "He did show me," Sookie said sadly. Oh, how it hurt so much to see all that information. She wasn't a research project, but that's what she felt like to Bill. It was as if all those months of love meant nothing at all. Maybe he was only with her for ulterior motives—to collect more information about her. Sookie had to control herself to keep from shaking with anger. "Bill said he only had that file so he'd know how to better protect me."

"He _says_ that, but that does not mean you should believe his words," Eric said with agitation, reaching out to place his cool hand on Sookie's warm one. "He has _not_ been truthful to you."

Sookie could feel her eyes start to well up with tears, but she refused to cry in front of Eric. "Then what is the truth?"

Eric shrugged. "Bill has to be the one to tell you that since he is the vampire who has deceived you." Eric knew the truth, not because anyone told him, but because Eric was a clever vampire. It was Bill's place, and duty, to be honest to Sookie. Eric could only hope that whatever lies he had would upset her enough to leave him for good.

"Well, you're an awful lot of help," Sookie chided back in a snooty tone. She hated all the damn secrets! Why was she always the last to know _everything_, even with matters that concerned her? It hardly seemed fair.

In less than a second, Eric was sitting on his desk with random papers flying all over, facing Sookie. "I have been help to you," he said, leaning in closer to Sookie so he could feel her warm, quick breath on his undead flesh. He could hear her heart pounding, quick and healthy. "I told you not to trust Bill. You're the one who did not heed my advice."

The ache in her core grew more intense with him so close to her, his eyes all over her. In that moment, it was as if Bill no longer existed, and everything that was troubling her heart seemed to melt from her body, down to the floor. Gone was all Sookie's hopes to fix her relationship with her boyfriend, if he even _was _her boyfriend anymore. What replaced them was a deep desire for Eric's hands all over her, then his mouth quickly following. Fucking blood bond. "U-uh, is that all you wanted to discuss?"

"Actually," Eric said softly, his voice a purr. He reached his hand out to slowly run his fingers through Sookie's blond, wavy hair, and loved how she shivered from his touch. "There is something else that I would like to discuss."

It should be illegal for a touch to feel so good, Sookie thought. "What is it?"

Eric scooted a bit closer to Sookie, bringing his mouth close to her ear to whisper, "I am in trouble. I did something very bad." Just the way he _said _that made Sookie wish he'd do bad things with her. When she shifted her legs, she felt the dampness that had developed between her legs, and her cheeks flushed five shades of red because of it. "My life is threatened, and if I meet the true death without having at least kissed you, it would be my biggest regret."

A soft moan worked its way up Sookie's tense throat and out of her hot mouth. She had known that Eric craved her blood, and possibly a night of passionate sex with her, but never did she think he desired such an intimate act as kissing her. At his words, her body was screaming at her to offer herself to him completely, but her heart held her back. "Your biggest?" Sookie asked in a tiny voice.

"Yes." Eric allowed his fingertips to free themselves from Sookie's blond hair in order to travel down her bare, tanned neck. His fangs clicked down into place when she tilted her head so that more of her flesh was available to him. "Would you allow me to kiss you so that I do not die with any regrets?"

Well damn, Sookie was definitely stuck between a rock and a hard place. One part of her wanted to hate Eric, to blame him for all the bad stuff that had happened, even the things that were not his fault. But an even bigger part of her wanted to give herself up to him, allow him to do whatever kind of nasty and perverted things he wanted to do with her since she probably wanted to do the exact same, and forget all about her heartache with Bill Compton. After get used to regular sex, and then suddenly not having it for a couple of weeks, Sookie felt like she was going to fall apart at the seams. Perhaps her deep ache to have an orgasm again was what possessed her to finally say, "You can kiss me."

Before Sookie could change her mind, Eric was kneeling in front of her with his hand snaked around the nape of her neck to pull her close. Very gently, he pressed his lips to hers in a slow kiss, marveling at how soft and warm she felt here. Sookie sighed against his lips and melted into his body, placing one of her hands on his shoulder, and twisting the other in his blond locks. Her mouth opened to his, and his expert tongue immediately plunged inside, exploring and massaging wherever he could desperately as if her kiss was the only thing worth keeping his wasted self alive. And in a way, _it _was. In several ways, _she _was.

Eric eased Sookie back into the chair, quickly got her gray Bon Temps t-shirt off, and tossed it over his shoulder. As he placed soft kisses on her neck, licking and sucking at her skin, his hand fondled her breasts through the cotton material of her bra. Sookie gasped beneath him, arching her body into his touch. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, deep chills traveled down her spine and electric sparks ran through her veins, causing her toes to point and curl towards the concrete floor.

Sookie's hands clawed at Eric's back when she felt him reach around her to unbuckle her bra. "What are you doing?" she managed to ask as she reluctantly tried to push Eric away. "I only said you could kiss me."

"You never specified where I could kiss you," Eric told her, getting rid of her bra in the same fashion as her shirt. He pressed his cool palms against her small mounds, kneading them in his hands and rubbing the rough pads of his thumbs over her nipples in small circles until they hardened into reddened nubs. "I simply assumed that I could kiss you anywhere I pleased." Eric pulled a hand away so that he could kiss one of her soft breasts, flicking his tongue over her nipple before he grazed his fangs across her sensitive skin ever so lightly. "Unless you want me to stop?"

How could she tell him to stop after he had gotten this far? Sookie tossed her head back to rest against the top of the steel chair, and said, "I don't." That was the complete truth.

Eric's lips curled into a smile against her heated, soft breasts. After all this time of trying to seduce the most difficult human he'd ever met, Eric was finally successful. He placed countless wet kisses from Sookie's breasts down her flat stomach to the waistband of her jean shorts, leaving evidence where he jutted his tongue out and swept it across her delicious flesh.

He popped open the button, unzipped her shorts, and pulled them off before Sookie could even begin to register what was happening. Eric noticed a damp stain on her cotton panties and how they stuck to her hot flesh, leaving next to nothing to the imagination. With Sookie like this, Eric could smell her scent so clearly; heavy and thick like the sea. He didn't remove her panties right away; instead, he enjoyed them, bringing his face down between her quivering thighs and pressing his open mouth to her wet center before he inhaled a deep breath that was quite unnecessary for him, but necessary for Sookie's pleasure.

Sookie's body contorted, writhing beneath him, wanting to get away because his mouth on her was almost too much, but wanted to arch her hips up for more contact also. When she felt Eric's sharp tongue languidly lap at her through the material before taking them off, Sookie shut her eyes tightly and gripped the arm rests of the chair so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"You really don't want me to stop. You're so wet and ready," Eric mused at the sight of her before he ran one long finger in between her warm, moist folds to separate them. Her milky wetness was dripping slowly from her hungry center; Eric caught some of the fluid with a swipe of two of his fingers before he brought them up to his mouth to sample her sweet taste. A deep guttural groan released from Eric's parted lips, and he plunged his fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking off every remnant of her taste, as well as lathering his fingers up for her.

The way Eric's tongue swirled and sucked was a promise of what was to come, and Sookie started to twist wantonly, elevating her hips up to Eric's face. "Please _now_," Sookie managed through a high-pitched sigh.

Eric smirked before he slid his two long fingers easily inside of her. Sookie moaned and thrust her hips down at his touch as she eased her body to relax around him. Sookie was so slick and warm; he could even feel her excited heartbeat pounding deep inside, and the lovely feeling made Eric's pants strain and tent in an instant. He almost removed his fingers completely before he shoved back inside of her, curling his fingers up slightly to brush _right there_. Eric loved how Sookie's body stilled, then twisted, and then stilled again as if it wasn't sure what to do.

As she got more moist around him, she also got a bit tighter as a warning that her orgasm was on its way, and Eric leaned down to capture her small bundle of nerves in his mouth. Sookie was near sobbing when Eric's tongue worked at her in small circles, allowing his fangs to graze over her every now and then to produce a light sting that drove her crazy. She was practically fucking Eric's hand and thrusting her nub into his mouth until her body stilled, her back arching like a taut bow, and sharp, staccato cries rose from her throat. Sookie clamped around Eric's fingers like a hot vise, pulsing and throbbing, pulling them in further as she rode out her orgasm. Eric hungrily lapped up every single drop of fluid she released as if it were blood.

He pulled away from her with the same smile he had on his face before he started, but his mouth was slightly swollen and shiny with her fluid. With Eric's eyes on Sookie, he poked his tongue out dragged it across his lips to feast off the last remnants of Sookie's arousal. "I don't know why we didn't do that before now."

"Because I was with Bill before," Sookie said in a sated, weak voice. Her body was slumped on the chair and her head was resting against the back. Her thighs were still quivering lightly from the aftermath of her release.

"It's a good thing you no longer are," Eric said slyly, giving her thighs a gentle, affectionate squeeze. "Maybe one night we can go further so that I can meet the true death with absolutely no regrets." His large, cool hand gently slide across her lower belly before he reached down to pass Sookie her panties. "I'm sure you'll be needing these back."

Reluctantly, Sookie pushed herself up and started to get dressed. Looking back to when she was driving over to Fangtasia in her little yellow car, she certainly wasn't expecting everything that had transpired with her and Eric, but she was definitely glad that it had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **The sex gets a little bloody...but hey! It's Tru Blood, sooooooo...not so bad, right?

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks so much for all the positive feedback, and the encouragement to continue with this story! I was not expecting such an awesome response, but I am so very thankful! I will continue with this since so many people wanted to see more. I am not sure how long it will be; I really want to keep it on the short side. By the way, sorry the last chapter was all in bold. I've never done that before, and should really pay attention to my format before I post something. Oh well! I hope it wasn't too much of a pain.

Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Again, thanks so much for all of the feedback!

Enjoy!~

**No More Heartache, No More Regrets**

by **Xernes**

"You _smell_ like Eric Northman."

Sookie really did not want to be having this conversation; perhaps now was high time to rescind Bill's invitation. "He asked me to meet him at Fangtasia."

Bill knew that Sookie's meeting with Eric was not one about business or politics, but more along the lines of pleasure. He crossed his arms over his chest. "But aren't we still together?"

"Weren't we still together when you fucked Lorena?" Sookie's face turned red with anger. How _dare _Bill talk to her about fidelity! She didn't even have sex with Eric; well, not really.

He didn't have an answer. He never had an answer for these kinds of complicated questions. It drove her nuts. First, Bill did not come clean about making Jessica. Then, he killed her uncle and didn't tell her about it. Now this?

One thing was absolutely clear to Sookie: she could no longer depend on Bill, or even fool herself into thinking that he was a suitable boyfriend.

"I think we should remain broken up," she announced. Sookie hated it when Bill dumped her, but now it seemed like an extremely good idea.

Bill's mouth fell open slightly and every etched line on his face revealed all his sadness. "But why?"

"Because, Bill Compton, you hurt me so bad that I cannot stand being around you right now." Sookie knew that her words were harsh, but they needed to be said. Bill wouldn't understand otherwise; he didn't really have the same emotions as humans, and sometimes she wasn't even sure if he remembered what heartache felt like. "I cannot be with you right now."

"But you can be with Eric Northman?" Bill's voice was completely venomous.

What the fuck was his problem? Sookie felt like beating the living daylights out of him. "I can be with whoever I want to be with, Bill, and that includes Eric."

"I love the way you say my name, Sookie," a voice said from behind her screen door. Lo and behold, there was the sheriff of Area Five standing out on her front porch with a devilish smirk on his mouth. Sookie never knew that grins could be so sexy; his smile made heat and pressure ignite and build up in her core.

Thank God he didn't say anything about how his name sounded on her lips when his head was buried between her thighs. That would have been bad with Bill there.

"Am I interrupting something? A fight, perhaps?" Eric's expression was hopeful.

"Not really, Bill was just leaving." Sookie gave Bill a pointed look, daring him not to leave so she could rescind his invitation in front of Eric.

Apparently, Bill still wanted to hold onto his dignity. "Goodnight, Sookie," was all he said before he turned on his heel and walked out of her house without looking back.

Eric's smile was wider. "May I come in?"

Sookie chewed on the inside of her cheek as she considered whether or not she should. If she said no, then Eric would have to go back to Shreveport all alone with his hard-on still intact. That would be hilarious and extremely gratifying, Sookie thought. But if she said yes, she knew she was promised another amazing orgasm, and that was tempting as hell.

"Alright, fine, but only for tonight," Sookie finally decided, stepping aside for Eric to come inside her house.

"You say that now," Eric said smoothly as he walked into Sookie's house. He gently touched her blond hair, bringing a strand of it up to his nose, and inhaled her scent. She always smelled so lively. "But I am sure I will be able to change your mind by the end of the night."

Always cocky, Eric was. "You sure are confident, aren't you?" Sookie huffed as she led Eric into her kitchen. She yanked out a bottle of blood from her refrigerator, popped it into the microwave, and pressed a couple buttons to heat it up.

"Yes, I am confident," Eric answered. He leaned against the doorway casually and crossed his arms over his broad chest. His blond hair framed his face effortlessly, and his sapphire eyes were all over her so fiercely that her skin started to tingle. "I remember all those soft moans you made, how your smooth thighs shook, and how your body started to spasm when you came from my fingers and tongue."

Sookie's cheeks flushed a deep scarlet at his words and her hands gripped the counter for support. She remembered all of that, too. She remembered it _explicitly_, and she ached to experience it again. Sookie cleared her throat and pulled out the Tru Blood when the microwave beeped and set it down for him on the table.

"No comment?" Eric asked, picking up the warm bottle and bringing it to his lips for a long pull.

With sanguine cheeks and a pounding heartbeat, she must have been quite the sight for a vampire. Sookie could feel the thumping in her own neck, and she wondered if Eric could see it from where he was standing. "The other night was great," Sookie started, meeting Eric's eyes and immediately regretting it. A bolt of pleasure rushed through her body toward her center, and her breath caught at the back of her throat. After a moment, Sookie coughed and continued, "But the other night was just the other night, Eric."

She wanted to add "_wasn't it?_" to that, but in the end agreed against it.

"You don't mean that," Eric responded, taking a step toward Sookie. He was so close that she could feel his presence; his coolness emulating from his ivory fresh that she wished to taste. "You want me tonight just as much as you wanted me then, if not more." He reached out to brush Sookie's blond hair off her shoulder and placed his cold palm against her bare neck. Eric's fangs partially ran out from the feeling of her excited pulse.

It was as if Eric's touch flipped a switch somewhere inside of her brain and all of her arguments and better judgments threw themselves out the window. Sookie gently placed her hand on Eric's chest and smiled wickedly; it was her time to tease him now. "You're one to talk," she said slyly as she brushed her palm over the impressive bulge hiding inside of Eric's dark jeans. "You were sporting this before you even walked into my house."

A small, rough noise escaped Eric's mouth at her touch, and his fangs shot down the rest of the way instantly. Eric grabbed a fistful of Sookie's blond hair and brought his lips to hers. His kiss was hard and insistent, his smooth tongue thrust into her warm mouth. Sookie made a harsh noise in the back of her throat and pressed her body to Eric's desperately. Eric was careful with his fangs, but every now and then allowed them to graze softly over her tongue, and Sookie couldn't help but moan from the slight sting.

"Get on the table," Eric demanded when they broke apart. Sookie followed his instruction and lifted herself up so that she was sitting on the table. Eric eased her to lie down on the cool wood and pressed his hungry body against hers as his hands ran all over her. "Are you partial to your clothes?" Eric asked through a groan as he swiped his tongue up her neck.

"Not really," Sookie managed, and before she knew it, Eric's strong hands literally ripped her shirt off and yanked down her pajama bottoms.

"No bra?" Eric mused as he brought his hands to cup her warm breasts. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs over her light brown nipples, causing Sookie's body to twist beneath his touch.

"I don't wear one to bed," Sookie informed him in a helpless voice as she ran her hands over his chest to pull off his black tank top.

Eric shivered when his bare chest was pressed against her hot flesh. "If we slept in the same bed, you wouldn't sleep in anything at all." Sookie desperately wished for that day; she would love to be wrapped in his arms and nuzzled against his body. Eric must have sensed her emotions, because he told her, "It will happen eventually."

In light of that promise, Eric worked off Sookie's panties and tossed them carelessly to the floor. He spread her legs apart so he could take in her beauty before he moved to stand between her thighs. Eric leaned over Sookie's lithe frame and grabbed the bottle of Tru Blood. "I have an idea. Do you trust me?"

Sookie paused for a moment. "Yes."

"Do you want to come so hard that you can feel your orgasm all over every inch of your body?" Eric asked, reaching down to touch Sookie's wet heat for just a second or two.

"_Yes_." Sookie begged.

Eric placed a light kiss on Sookie's lips. "Then don't stop me." He took the bottle and tilted it just enough so that a few drops flowed out from the top and landed on the hollow of Sookie's neck.

"What are you doing?" Sookie gasped. The synthetic blood was warm and thick on her skin like hot melted wax.

He answered by jutting his tongue out and lapping up the red fluid.

"Oh_ God_," Sookie moaned.

Eric's next target was Sookie's breasts. He took his time pouring out the blood, making sure to coat the soft flesh of her breasts, her hardened nipples, and the smooth valley between her mounds. He first licked in between Sookie's breasts; his tongue moved languidly, yet precisely, until all of the red fluid was gone. He continued licking over to one of her breasts, first lapping up where the fluid dripped down, causing her to shiver, and then licking up the rest. He saved the nipple for last; he swirled his tongue over the hardened nub before he took it into his mouth and sucked up every remnant of the synthetic blood.

Sookie thanked God that he created females with two breasts, because as soon as Eric was done, he started on the other.

He poured some out onto her flat stomach, causing her to suck in her breath and her flesh to erupt in goose bumps. He drank it all up hungrily; the blood mixed with the taste of her sweet flesh was excellent on his tongue. If only Tru Blood tasted like this on its own. Eric was sure that if it did, nearly all vampires would be mainstreaming by now.

The rest of the blood was used between her thighs and on her hot center. He took his time pouring it on her heated flesh, loving how she gasped and moaned and arched her hips up toward him. "I knew you'd like this idea," he told her in a thick, husky voice. He watched as the synthetic blood mixed with her sweet juices that already dripped from her moist channel and groaned out of deep want. He started on her left thigh, then her right, swiping sharply and scraping his fangs ever so softly against her flesh. He craved to try her blood there, and hoped that one day she'd agree to it.

At long last, he brought his face close to her pussy and ran his tongue up her slit, separating her moist folds. The mixture of fluids was the best taste he ever had in his mouth, and it took all of his self-control to not sink his fangs into her flesh to _actually_ feed off her. He lapped at her savagely, sucking up all the blood before thrusting his tongue into her hot channel to get the very last drop. When he ran his tongue sharply inside of her, Sookie's body convulsed and her fists beat on the wooden table as she came screaming Eric's name.

When he leaned up to kiss Sookie, his mouth tasted tangy and metallic, and she wasn't even grossed out by it.

Once Sookie's breathing calmed to a normal pace, she pulled herself up and pushed Eric down into the nearest chair. It was his turn to ask what she was doing. "You might not have regrets anymore," Sookie started to explain, kneeling down in front of Eric and placing her hand on the button of his pants. "But I do."

"What?" It was the best response Eric could muster when he felt Sookie pop his button free and unzip his pants.

"The other night I left without you being satisfied." Sookie reached into his strained pants and slid her fingers past the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"Oh," Eric said in a tiny voice, biting back a moan.

"I was taught that it's better to give than receive." With a little bit of readjusting, Sookie's fingers finally encircled his cock and pulled it free. He was hard as a rock, throbbing in her hand, and larger than Sookie expected. Her eyes must have been as wide as silver dollars, and her flesh probably looked sunburned from blushing too much.

Eric was looking at her with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. "Too big?"

Sookie rolled her eyes, but she could not conceal her lustful gaze. "I think I'll manage." She spat on her hand, wrapped her fingers around him and stroked from base to tip, squeezing at the purple head just enough for a small amount of glistening fluid to spill out. Eric's whole body shivered at her touch, and his still slightly swollen lips were parted, releasing harsh groans.

She ducked down in between Eric's strong legs and brought her mouth down around his length. Sookie's mouth was hot and wet and worked at him gently as if she was unsure whether her actions were adequate. Eric sighed when her cat-like tongue ran along his hungry flesh, and put his hand on Sookie's head, grabbing a fistful of her blond hair as his hips bucked up. Her tongue worked at him faster and fiercer, hollowing out her cheeks as her head bobbed along his cock. Eric leaned his head back, panting and gasping for breath he didn't require just out of sheer arousal, and he determined that Sookie's warm, sweet mouth was made just for sucking him off.

When Eric started to writhe on the chair beneath her insistent mouth, Sookie reached up to cup his balls, stroking his sensitive skin as her tongue swirls in fast circles. Eric forced his eyes open and looked down, taking in the sight of Sookie's mouth around him and her eyes looking up from under her lashes at Eric's face. Her eyes were dark, darker than usual, and Eric opened his mouth wide, his fangs glistening and pointing upward as he cried out his orgasm, shooting into Sookie's ready mouth as his thighs shook and his belly tightened. Sookie's throat contracted around him, swallowing everything Eric had to offer.

Finally, Sookie leaned back, wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand, and tucked Eric's softening cock back into his trousers. "Did I manage okay?" Sookie asked in a hoarse voice, zipping up his pants and buttoning them for Eric.

"Can't you tell?" he asked through a lopsided grin. Eric's expression was one of complete satisfaction, and he patted his thigh three times. Sookie moved to sit down in his lap, feeling awkward that she still had no clothes on, but as soon as Eric's delicate, searching fingers lingered down her back and along her sides, she no longer cared. He lightly kissed the curve of Sookie's neck. "You have no idea how badly I want to taste your blood; how much I have to hold back so I don't."

Sookie couldn't help feeling a little bit guilty. She knew that blood and sex pretty much went hand and hand when it came to a vampire, but the possibility of allowing Eric to drink from her was not something that Sookie took lightly. "Maybe one night we'll get to that point, Eric."

It wasn't going to be tonight, though.

But Sookie certainly didn't mind if that night came sooner, rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really wanted to wait tell the season finale to see if I could incorporate anything in this story, and I was pleasantly surprised. True Blood's over, and I am sad. How will I survive without Sundays filled with my favorite characters? What did you guys think of the finale?

Anyway, this is the last chapter. I never intended for this to be very long, and three chapters sounded good to me. Hope you enjoy!

**No More Heartache, No More Regrets**

by **Xernes**

Sookie had no idea how she managed to get Eric's body into Fangtasia. She remembered watching something on The Discovery Channel once about how, when people were faced with a grievous threat, their bodies pump with bouts of adrenaline, and for a moment or two, they have super-human strength. Maybe that happened to her, or perhaps God was just on her and Eric's side. Whatever the reason, Sookie's thankful. While Eric put her in danger yet again, he didn't deserve to die out on the hot parking lot while handcuffed to the monster who killed his family.

"He's not getting any better!" Sookie yelled to Pam and Bill as she tried to push Eric into the deepest, darkest corner of the bar. "What do we do? What does he need?"

Pam's face was still stained with blood; not from the bleeds, but from numerous tears she shed for her maker. "He needs human blood to heal."

She thrust her wrist in front of Bill's face and narrowed her eyes at him. "Bite me," Sookie instructed, daring him to deny her of this. She knew that this was the last thing that Bill wanted to do—if it was up to him, he'd let Eric die—but Sookie really didn't care. "Do it or give me a fucking knife."

There was extreme pain behind Bill's eyes as he lowered his teeth, not gently at all, into Sookie's wrist. He pulled his fangs out of her skin without getting a proper taste.

Sookie dropped down onto her knees next to Eric and pushed her two puncture wounds against his burned lips. After a few drops of her blood fell into Eric's mouth, he finally responded. His hand gently held Sookie's arm in place as he suckled on her wounds, drinking from her deeply as her sweet blood started to heal him from the inside out. Eric's severe burn marks evaporated from his flesh as if they were water on hot pavement, and Sookie took the opportunity to stroke the side of Eric's face affectionately.

Eric's eyes finally opened, immediately found Sookie, and her whole face broke into a smile. No one had ever looked at her the way that Eric did then; his expression was one of shock, gratitude, praise, adoration, and a hint of arousal all at once. Sookie's breath caught in the back of her throat, and she almost forgave Eric for all the wrong he'd ever done to her in the past. "Thank you," he whispered, only loud enough for Sookie to hear before he asked in a louder voice, "Where's Russell?"

"I left him outside," Sookie said, shrugging.

"We need him. He cannot die yet," Eric said, pushing himself off the floor, making his way towards the door.

Sookie hustled after him, and with her palms pressed to his chest, she held him back. "You can't go out there again. I'll get him."

Eric looked like he wanted to argue, but he finally nodded and grabbed a chain of silver, handing it to Sookie. She quickly yanked it out of Eric's grasp so his hands wouldn't burn too much.

She ran outside with the heavy silver chain in her arms. Sookie wrapped the chain around Russell's charred neck and heaved him into the building. He weighed far less than Eric; perhaps because he was so much smaller, or because he was so close to the true death. Sookie deposited Russell on the floor of Fangtasia before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Let's get out of here," Sookie said to Eric once she was in front of him again, far away from Pam and Bill who, together, chained Russell to one of the stripper poles. "We need to talk. Where can we go?"

"My office is available," Eric told her thoughtfully, scratching the last healing burn mark on his face.

Sookie sighed and put her hands on her hips. "You got any place that's nicer?"

"My house isn't far," Eric offered. "We can take the SUV; it has tinted windows, and since I've had your blood, I can make it there without burning, probably."

Well, Eric's house was by far a better option than his dingy office that always reminded her of bad things that happened there in the past. She tossed one last look over her shoulder at Bill; he was staring at her, looking helpless and empty, and she didn't feel not one bit sorry. He did this. He was the one that fucked up, not her. "That works," Sookie said finally. "Where's the SUV?"

Eric led her to the garage that was in the back of the bar that was used mainly for toting in alcohol and Tru Blood. Eric's expensive black SUV was located in the corner, and the two of them climbed inside. He started up the car up, looked back over at Sookie and said, "Perhaps a bit more blood to ensure I'll make it there alright?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Just drive, Eric. I'll give you my wrist if you start to sizzle."

His house wasn't far away at all; in no time, Eric was pulling into his garage, his skin perfect as ever. Eric did not step outside of the SUV till the garage door was completely shut. He led Sookie into his house silently and waved his hand in front of his refrigerator. "Help yourself, although I don't have a lot."

"I'm not hungry," Sookie said, shrugging. "Where can we talk?"

Eric sighed and led her into his living room. He gently lowered himself onto his opulent couch. Sookie sat next to him, studied her hands for several moments, and then finally said, "I saved your life, now you owe me an explanation for all this bullshit."

She could tell that Eric did not want to explain anything to her, but she also knew that it wasn't because of some selfish notion to keep her in the dark—it was because he didn't want to hurt her. How did she know that? Were they bonded now, just as her and Bill are? "I needed a way to kill Russell Edgington, and after learning about your blood, luring him into the sun seemed to be the best option," he started, placing his hands in his lap. "I couldn't tell you. He'd know if I did, and he picked up on the plan, then he'd kill us all. It hurt me to do it, but I had to in order to save us—to save you."

"You put me in danger again," Sookie said in a hushed voice. "What if he killed me?"

Eric's whole body tensed up. "That wouldn't have happened. I would sooner meet the true death than let him kill you," he admitted.

Sookie stared at Eric; she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and her mouth was slightly agape. Eric told her that she meant nothing to him back in Jackson, but here he was, still so vulnerable after almost burning to death, telling Sookie that he would sacrifice himself for her. She couldn't believe it, and definitely wasn't sure if she should. Sookie sat back and asked, "Why? And don't you fucking lie to me, Eric Northman."

"Because," Eric started; the longer this conversation lasted, the more he hated it. He despised talking about his _feelings_—even admitting that he still had them to begin with pissed him off. "You make me feel something that I haven't felt for a long time."

"What's that?" Sookie asked.

Eric shrugged. "Love or at least some semblance of it," he said, not meeting Sookie's glance. "Maybe it's just compassion, or concern, or even sympathy. I'm not really sure."

Sookie chuckled and shook her head. She knew she wasn't going to get much else out of Eric tonight on this topic, so she asked, "And Bill? Why did you tell me not to trust him?"

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this," Eric admitted, leaning back on the couch and placing a pillow behind his head so that he could rest against it comfortably. "Bill ought to be the one to tell you. It'll hurt you, and I don't want to see you suffer, but you'll just be mad at me if I don't." He paused again, wondering how he should phrase what he must admit to Sookie, and then continued, "Because of your fool cousin, the queen of Louisiana had a fairly good idea of what you are, and she wanted you for her own personal collection. Bill was her subject, and had a fairly decent resume of completing her every demand almost flawlessly. So, when she decided that she couldn't live without you and your blood, she ordered Bill to collect you. He was to seduce you, give you his blood, and make you fall in love with him so that he could bring you back to the queen."

Sookie was certain that her jaw was on the floor. She couldn't believe it, but it had to be true. She had a lot of Bill's blood the night the Rattrays almost killed her, and Sookie was no stranger to how a vampire's blood could affect someone. She remembered having naughty dreams and fantasies about Bill after that night—why did she never put one and two together, especially after having Eric's blood? Was her love for Bill even genuine, or was it all because of his blood?

She couldn't take it anymore. This was all too much, too fast, and Sookie needed to make it stop. But before she could do that, before she could even say another word, she slipped off Eric's overstuffed chair and fell to the floor, passing out cold.

##

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was resting in Eric's lap. He was leaning over her, his expression one of total concern and worry as he pressed a wet towel to her forehead. "Are you okay?" Eric asked, handing a tall class of water to Sookie.

Sookie didn't answer Eric's question. She took a big gulp of water, and then asked, "What happened?"

"You passed out," Eric explained, running his fingers through Sookie's blond locks affectionately as he cradled her in his arms. He repeated, "Are you okay?"

Quickly, like water breaks its way through a poorly built dam, everything came back to her—everything that Eric told her about her first love, the first man that she could now honestly say she hates. "I'm about as good as I can be right now," she said in a flat voice, nuzzling her head into Eric's chest.

"I think you ought to stay here for now. You're not well enough to drive, and it's still light outside, so I can't take you," he explained as he wiped the blood that dripped out of his ear away.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Sookie admitted. She wanted to be alone, but more than that, she wanted her revenge on Bill—and there Eric was, tall and sexy, and Sookie knew she could have him any way she wanted, all she had to do was say the words.

Eric held onto her tighter. "I am not letting you go. You saved my life, and this is me saving yours," he told her before he scooped Sookie up in his arms and brought her back to his bedroom. He gently set her down on one side of his king-sized bed and tossed her a Fangtasia t-shirt that was far too big for her before he fished out his own pajamas. "Would you like to change out here or in the bathroom?"

Sookie was too tired to protest, even though she knew she ought to, but a nice warm bed was far too inviting right now. "I'll go in the bathroom," she said before she slinked in. Sookie quickly yanked off all her clothes except for her panties and pulled on the Fangtasia t-shirt that came down to her mid-thighs. Immediately, she thought of that night that she went home with Bill from Fangtasia, only wearing this same t-shirt, and mentally slapped herself for thinking about it.

Without thinking, Sookie made her way out of the bathroom and walked in on a completely naked Eric who was pulling on his pajama pants. Sookie gasped, blushed a fierce scarlet, and dropped all of her clothes all in the space of about a second. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I forgot you were changing," she quickly apologized, and tried to get back into the bathroom.

"It's okay. Don't bother going back in there, I'm almost done," Eric explained, smirking at how embarrassed Sookie was. He pulled on the rest of his clothes and said, "All done," he said before he climbed into his bed.

Still blushing bright red, Sookie crawled into the other side of Eric's large bed and tossed his thick covers over her body. She rolled over onto her side, facing Eric, and closed her eyes.

"Why are you so far away?" Eric asked.

Sookie was certain that her heart skipped a beat at that question. "Uh, because…I ought to?"

Eric chuckled and slithered closer to Sookie, closing the space that separated them as he pulled her warm body into his cool one. "This is better, don't you think?"

In his arms, she felt safe; she felt like her whole world wasn't crashing around her, she actually felt _better_. "Yes," Sookie said in a small voice, allowing Eric to wrap his arm around her lithe waist and his fingers to press against the small of her back, drawing small, soothing circles on her skin till she fell asleep.

##

It was dark when Sookie woke up, and Eric was on top of her.

"You dreamt of me," he told her, pressing down against her thigh, and Sookie gasped when she felt that he was hard.

"How do you know that?" Sookie asked.

He pressed against her a second time, hoping that she'd make that sweet sound again. "You were moaning, and you kept saying my name." Eric smiled wide, and Sookie saw his extended fangs.

She blushed five shades of red, wanting nothing more than to melt into the bed. "Well," she started, trying to think of something, and finally, it came to her. "If it wasn't for your damn blood, then I wouldn't have this problem."

"You need to stop blaming the blood," Eric said, rocking his hips against her. "And admit that you have feelings for me."

Well, that was no lie—she did have feelings for him. Several times when she was with Bill, she wanted to cheat on him, and every time she wanted to do it with Eric. It took her a while to realize that it wasn't just lust because he was gorgeous, but because she actually felt something for him. It was all because of that night on the roof when she was able to see Eric's true side and look into the heart that Sookie mistakenly thought he didn't possess. "We can't do this, Eric," Sookie finally said although she did not want to.

"Why can't we? We both want this. Why must we deprive ourselves of things we crave?" he asked, working his hand up past the hem of the Fangtasia t-shirt, pressing his cool palm against her stomach. "Why should we waste another second of our lives doing things we don't want instead of doing what we desire?"

Sookie released a stifled moan when she felt Eric's fingers graze over the swell of her breasts. "Because…it's not the right time."

The pads of his fingertips found Sookie's nipple, and he rubbed the sensitive bud till it hardened beneath his touch. "Why not?"

She hated him and loved him all at the same time. "Because it'll just be a re-re-rebound."

Eric laughed, and Sookie felt it on her flesh. "You underestimate me, and the feelings you have." His hand slithered down Sookie's frame and he pressed his palm to the warm flesh he found in between her legs through her panties. Eric smirked and said, "Seems like a good time to me."

Sookie was out of excuses; she wanted him too bad to think up anymore half-assed ones. She threw her arms around Eric's body and pulled him down to her in a rough kiss. In that kiss, Sookie released all her pain, all her frustration, all her anger, all her sadness, and Eric chased away every bit of it for her. Without breaking apart from her, Eric worked off Sookie's clothes as well as his own, and Sookie loved the way his bare flesh felt when it was molded into hers.

He hitched his hand beneath each of her kneecaps and lifted her legs up to rest around his waist as he slid into her moist heat. Sookie gasped and grabbed fistfuls of his sheets; he was large and unyielding inside of her, filling her up completely and then some. Eric remained motionless till Sookie relaxed around him and gave him to go-ahead. He pulled almost all the way out and then slid back into her, and Sookie threw her head back, digging it into the feather pillow. He felt amazing; she could make out every single centimeter of his cock, and she could feel him throbbing deliciously inside of her. Nothing she ever experienced felt as good as this; sex with Eric should be illegal, and in that moment, she realized why manic fangbangers were so obsessed with him.

The pace Eric set was steady at first; he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her close as if he never wanted to let her go as Sookie dug her fingernails into his bare back, leaving ten tiny red marks that'll heal in a second or two. Once Sookie started to meet his thrusts, Eric sped up, tapping into his vampire-speed. He pounded into her so fast that there was no way in hell that Sookie could keep up, and what were once nail marks on his back were now bright red scratches all down his spine as Sookie bit down on Eric's shoulder softly to keep from screaming.

"Bite my neck instead," Eric told her over the sound of skin against skin, sliding together quickly. "It's tender there, drink from me."

"W-What?" Sookie managed through a deep, guttural moan. "But it's _blood_."

"Please?" Eric asked, almost begging as his seeking fingers found her swollen clit.

Sookie gasped when she felt Eric's fingers working at her fast as he moved inside of her, and she brought her mouth up to Eric's neck, licked it, and then bit down on his flesh. She heard Eric plead to bite her harder; she sunk her teeth into him until she finally broke his skin and tasted his glorious blood on her tongue. Sookie lapped her tongue at the tiny wound she made before she hollowed her cheeks and sucked. The sensation of drinking from him mixed with him pounding her into the bed was enough to do Sookie in; her loud moan was lost against the curve of Eric's neck as she came hard, her walls clamping down in a series of fast-paced flutters.

Eric sunk his fangs down into Sookie's neck, drawing up her blood as he spilled into her violently. He only took a small amount of her blood since he had so much earlier, and licked her neck until the small wounds healed. With red lips, he kissed Sookie, sealing their bond.

He gently slid out of her and rolled over, lying next to Sookie before he pulled her close. Eric pressed soft kisses all over her face, loving the sound of her excited heartbeat pulsing through her veins. He was victorious; he got everything he wanted and so much more.

"This better not be a one-time thing," Sookie finally told him, propping her head up on the palm of her hand.

"Don't worry," Eric said, grinning. "It won't be."

* * *

**A/N: Keep your eyes peeled for a sequel!**


End file.
